readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Old Nanny
Plot The story starts off in the north pole where Animo is trying to melt the ice by a bomb to drown the Earth.Ben is seen as Heatblast fighting Animo and his mutant-frog while Kevin and Gwen are trying to disable the bomb,"this is really insane Animo you passed the red line this time"Heatblast says,"no my boy I will rule the world it's a genius idea this time"Animo says,"genius?how would you rule the world if there will be no World to rule"Gwen shouts out,"this is the point girl ruling a sea world where there are no humans"Animo and laughs evilly,Heatblast jumps to him shooting him with lava,Animo makes the Mutant-Frog jump then he stands away from Heatblast saying"goodbye ben Tennyson it was nice to fight you for the last time"Animo says then he laughs evilly and presses the bomb's button in the remote control,"okay we are done"Kevin says,"what did you do? it's my greatest plan ever"Animo shouts out,"yeah! and I.....I mean we ruined it"Kevin says then he absorbs the metal,Gwen Heatblast and Kevin surround him,"give up Animo there is no way for you to escape"Heatblast says,"I am afraid that there is"Animo says laughing evilly then he whistles a big mutant parrot comes and picks Animo up then flies away"see ya later Tennyson"Animo shouts out,"dang it"Heatblast says,after that Ben,Gwen and Kevin reach Ben's home they are seen walking in the house talking when suddenly Ben's Mother interrupts"Benji guess who is here"Sandra Tennyson says,an old woman is seen sitting,"hello Benji" the old lady says,"Elithabeth"Ben shouts(the theme song starts)"Hello Benji"Elithabeth says,"who is this Ben?"Gwen says,"she is my Nanny"Ben says,"oh little benji has a Nanny"Kevin says,"I had a Nanny,now I am all grown up"Ben says,Then Ben walks to the sofa and sits next to his old nanny"so what are you doing here"Ben says,"she is here to take care of you Ben"Sandra says,Kevin laughs stronglly,"what take care of me?why?"Ben says,"me and your father are going to your grandma she is ill and we have to take care of her and we will back in two days so Elithabeth will take care of you"sandra says,Kevin laughs again but Gwen pinches him"hey"Kevin shouts out,"stop laughing this is not funny"Gwen says,"but mom I am 16 now I can take care of myself"Ben says,"okay can you cook?"Sandra says,"Gwen will help me"ben says,"I am outta here c'mon Kevin"Gwen says then she walks out,"good luck little Benji"Kevin says and walks out laughing,"oh guys don't leave me for the sake of the god"Ben shouts out crawling out of the house after them when his mom catches him from his legs bringing him back to the house Ben is screaming"noooooo","c'mon ben it's not the end of the world just two days"sandra says,after that...."good bye mr and mrs Tennyson your son is in safe with me"Elethabith says,then she walks in the house with an evil smile on her face,at Ben's room....Ben is seen sitting on his bed seems wrathful,Elithabeth walks in"well,little Benji you have to sleep right now cause Nanny Elithabeth wants to sleep too"Elithabeth says,"I don't wanna sleep"Ben says,"I said sleep it's an order"Elithabeth shouts on ben,"or what?"ben says,"or I will tell your mom"Elithabeth says meanly,"fine!"Ben says,after that...ben is seen lying on his bed"well,good night Benji"Elithabeth says then kisses ben on his cheeks and then turns the lights off and walks out of the room,after that.....at the livingroom Elithabeth is seen taking off a mask (it turns out to be Dr.Animo denys as Ben's Old Nanny)"let's see how are you going to get rid of Elithabeth now Benji..you started that and ruined my device and I will ruin your life"He smiles evilly..........the next day at six Am.....Ben is seen sleeping when suddenly Elithabeth walks in holding a trumpet"Bejamin Tennyson wake up it's breakfast time"She souts out with the Trumpet,Ben jumps from the bed suddenly in panic then he falls on the ground"what in the world?"Ben shouts in panic,"it's breakfast honey"Elithabeth says,"oh,man"Ben says then he looks at the clock"it's six am you're insane"Ben says,"no no no,I am your nanny you have to respect me c'mon boy get up"Elithabeth shouts on ben,"fine"Ben says,after that.....Ben is seen having his breakfast when Gwen and Kevin arrives"Hey ben what's up"Gwen says,"Hey little Benji how are you doing did you have your nurse yet ?"Kevin says laughing,"very funny"ben says,"okay kids do you wanna drink some milk"Elithabeth says,"okay Elithabeth that would be nice"Gwen says,"no I don't wanna milk for kids and losers I am not a kid or a loser"Kevin says,"okay I am going to make you a cup gwen"Elithabeth says,then she walks to ben"for you too little Benji" she says then she kisses him on his cheek then she goes to the kitchen,"I can not stop laughing"Kevin says and he laughs,"screw him Ben,how are you doing"Gwen says,"this old woman turned my life to inferno,yesterday I slept at 10 do you belive it and today I woke up at 6 am"Ben says,Kevin laughs again,"that's not a bad thing ben"Gwen says,"this woman is weird sometimes she is nice and sometimes she shouts on me"ben says,"what?how?"Gwen says,"yesterday she forced me to sleep early by shouting on me"Ben says,Kevin laughs saying"and you obeyed her,you're pathetic","maybe she was just angry of something ben don't worry"Gwen says,"I don't know gwen"Ben says,"okay ben we have to go now if there is a problem just call me,okay?"Gwen says,"fine"Ben says,Kevin and Gwen walks out,Elithabeth walks in the living room"where are your damn friends boy?"Elithabeth says,"excuse me? my damn what?"Ben says,"your damn friends do you have a problem with that"Elithabeth says looking atben and he looks panic"no I don't"Ben says,"good,now go to the bathroom and clean it"Elithabeth says,"I am on it ma'am"Ben says in panic then he runs to the bathroom,at the bathroom ben is seen cleaning the floor"this is is insane why do I obey"Ben says when suddenly he hears a noise then Ben runs out to see what is happening when he reaches the livingroom he finds Elithabeth without the mask (Animo) with his Mutant-Rhino,"Animo what did you do to Elithabeth?"Ben shouts,"oh you idiot,I am Elithabeth"Animo says,"what? do you mean that I spent my childhood with a thug"Ben says,"no I just made a research about you and I knew that you had a nanny so I thought that I can turn your life to an inferno"Animo says and laughs evilly,"you son of...."Ben shouts while slaming the Ultimatrix,Ben turns to Ealte ,Eatle eats a table and shoots Animo and his from with a beam from his horn and tosses him into the door which causes the door to be broken,Animo gets out of the house then Eatle goes after him"why are you doing all of this?"Eatle says,"why?you destroyed my greatest inventions ever and you wonder why?"Animo says"I am beaten you Ben tennyson"Animo says then he releases the Mutant-Rhino on Eatle"go and get him boy"Animo says,the Mutant-Rhino runs straight to Eatle trying to tosses him away with his horn,Eatle turns to Fourarms ,then he holds the Mutant-Rhino from his horn and turns it over the Mutant-Rhino falls unconscious,Fourarms walks straight to Animo,Animo tries to escape but Fourarms picks him up and punches him causing him to fall unconscious,Fourarms turns back to Ben,when Kevin and Gwen arrive..."Ben what happened?"Gwen says,"is that Animo?where is your Nanny?"Kevin says,"Animo is the Nanny"Ben says,"oh are you okay?"Gwen says,"I am fine just need to call the plumbers to imprison Animo and need a carpenter to fix the door" Ben smiles saying,"don't worry Tennyson I will fix it"Kevin says,after that the plumbers come and capture Animo and then fly away,meanwhile....Ben's parents arrive and they find Ben sitting on the stairs at home,"hello honey we are back"sandra says,"hello ben what's up"Carl Tennyson says,"Hey mom hey dad"ben says,"where is Elithabeth?"Sandra says,"let's say that she went on a vacation along one"ben says smiling..........at the plumbers prison"get me outta here"Animo is seen in his cell shouting...........................The End Major Events *Dr.Animo descuised as Ben's old Nanny to get his vengeance. Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson 'Villains:' *Dr.Animo *Mutant-Frog *Mutant-Rhino 'Aliens Used:' *Heatblast *Eatle *Fourarms Category:Ben 10 Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe